Black Panther- KillChalla couple Short Fanfiction
by sakuraza095
Summary: This is a translate version of my Black Panther fanfiction. In here, I only translate short stories and not the main one in my original fanfic. You can also find my work on Wattpad. Warning : - This is a MxM story, with strong language and explicit sex scene in some future short fic. - The relationship between two character is cousin (incest).
1. Chapter 1

Side story 1: When Erik Killmonger adopts a cat

One day, Erik Killmonger brings a black kitten to the palace.

Last week, when Erik was wandering around the world's most prosperous city - New York City - to kill his spare time. At that moment, T'Challa was busy with the paper work due to the fact that Wakanda was open to foreign countries, the little princess Shuri was staying all day long in the lab, not to mention 'how good' the relationship between Erik and aunt Ramonda, not forget the Dora Milaje general Okoye who always point the spear in front of Erik neck.

Kitten begged him to bring one Dora Milaje for guarding, but the thought of seeing a serious, emotionless face all the time made his mood drop down to zero. Erik would rather go alone, he knows the road more than them.

The main purpose today is just to see some of new fashion collections. Erik did not buy them because he was sure he would found them already lying in his closet. Erik walks into a Stark electronics store, wandering around, with nothing interest to him. The technology here is poor compared to Wakanda. But if he has to say, the music player here is not bad, it's enough to listen to and do not need to be made of vibranium and shot plasma. It is impossible to understand the idea of combining a music player and a gun, Shuri must has some loose screw in her head, sometime she is like a mad scientist.

When he was about to go home, Erik was holding a Starbuck caramel Frappuccino to bribe Okoye to let him go into T'challa room, a clothes bag for Shuri, a cat collar with a cute little bell for Kitten and a new fur coat for himself. Crossing the alleyway, he hears the little cat cry inside the dark. Erik walks in and finds a small black cat shivering in the alley. The cat has smooth black hair; his big brown eyes looked at him as the cat rubbed it head when Erik stroked it. Damn! How the hell it's looking like his Kitten back home. Not able to hold back, Killmonger put him inside his jacket for warmth and stride to the place he lands the ship.

Bringing the cat home, everyone looks at it like a strange creature. Ever since, Wakanda has only breed animals such as lambs, horses, chickens, and some rhinoceros trained in warfare. They never had pet, such as dog or cat. He gave the pile of presents to each person, as the necklace he bought for T'Challa had to be used by the black cat. No problem, Erik will make up in bed for T'Challa. When Erik arrived at the lab to give presents to Shuri, who had thrown the presents aside and ran to the cat immediately.

'Killmonger, is this ... is this ... A CAT! This is the first time I saw one in the palace. Wait a minute Killmonger, let me check its biological structure, cats look so freaking cute!'

Erik looked at Shuri as she starting to pile on a serial of experiments to the cat Erik picked up. Poor cat, it can only able to look at Shuri with hopeless eyes. Swear on Bast, the cat look more and more like T'Challa. Erik picked up the little cat and put it back inside his jacket, and the princess began to look at him with an extremely unhappy look.

'What are you doing, I'm doing experiments with the cat. Give it back'.

'Little princess, my cat is about to faint.'

'Tsk, so you intend to keep it, what its name?'

Erik thought for a moment and then a brilliant thought flashed through his mind. He smirked and said the name of the cat.

'T'Challa'

Shuri looked behind her back.

'Huh, my brother came? Why I don't see him. Killmonger do not play with me!'

Erik thought everything is about to get interesting.

Since Erik adopted the cat, T'Challa began to have trouble hearing his name. Erik rarely calls him by the name T'challa, always cousin, king, kitten, and little kitten. Now, the name is called for Erik's new adoptive black cat.

'Why do you not call the cat by another name N'Jadaka, it makes me misunderstand you call me or call that black cat'

'Cousin, does it annoying you? But look at the cat; it is look so much like you: round brown eyes, silky black hair, and body as flexible as you on my body trembling with pleasure. Just lack the tail and ears and you look exactly like this cat'

'You also like the name T'Challa I have for you, right?' Erik said as he hugged his beloved cat in his lap.

T'challa felt like every last patience, ritual he learned as a child gradually became crumbling when standing in front of Erik. He ironed himself for feeling jealous of the little creature. Deep down, he also wanted Erik to call him by his real name, not any other names. It was difficult for T'Challa to get angry, even when everyone was teasing their young king, but at that moment, T'Challa feel his blood boiling as he see his lover call somebody else his name, other than him.

T'Challa picks the kitten in Erik lap, tells Okoye to bring the cat over to Shuri. Okoye obeyed the order and take the cat away, she looks at the expression on T'Challa's face, chuckling, she did not know the young king can also be jealous.

T'Challa climbed onto Erik's thigh, his legs hugging slightly on the side, replacing the cat's position with his own. He put his hands on Erik's face, letting his long slender fingers caress. T'Challa kisses his lover's lips lightly, continues with butterfly kisses on those lips.

'You are very mean N'Jadaka, you want me to be jealous of a cat. Is this all in your plan?

Erik smirked reveal his gold fangs and wrap his arms out to embrace T'Challa. Mission accomplishes.

'What are you talking about, my dear King, what do you mean plan? You don't like T'Challa? But I really like that little black cat'

'I do not like you calling that cat with my name. I just want you to only call me'

'So, how do you feel then?' Erik teased

'I feel jealous. Every time you call T'Challa, I feel so happy just because of that but in the end, the one you called is ... not me'

'You're so easy to be fooled my dear cousin'

'You are still said that'

Erik feels like a pair of cat ears shaking down on T'Challa's head as if when he leaving the little cat alone. Erik approached T'Challa's ear, whispering Kitten name with his sweet voice.

'T'Challa, you are my only kitten'

'Can you say my name again. I want to hear it more'

'T'Challa'

'T'Challa'

And so, the two people smile at each other happily.

As for the black cat

From the beginning

He is a gift for Shuri and Erik only borrows to tease T'Challa.


	2. Chapter 2

Side story 2: The king new suit

Note:  
 **Warning:**  
This chapter content explicit scene, crucial words. If you're not used to it, please click back.

This is the translate version of my original fanfiction. There will be no new story in this, I only update first on my original post.

Anyway, thank you for reading my fic. Wish you have a good time reading :3

-  
Wakanda is one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world, possessing agro-climatic conditions and outstanding economic development. On the surface everyone thinks that it is a poor country but no one doubts inside is a prosperous empire. But it had a single flaw, it was so hot here and Kittens were always dressed in clothes that look supposed to be for winter.

Normally, T'Challa wears clothes that are both boring in color and in style. He wore a long black suits with Wakanda tradition pattern, worn with the same colored trousers as if it were a casual outfit for in house and night out. When T'Challa had to go out for an interview or negotiations ,he would wear a western style suits, it's the same but in a different form. Even in his previous mission to capture Klaus, Nakia had to convince T'Challa that he should wear a more dynamic and trendy outfit.

For a fashionistas like Erik, that is unacceptable. Looking at Erik wardrobe, all the clothes are diverse in style, spot on color with a few black and white tone, it is all the current most trendy clothes and of course, not to mention the shoes and accessories collection. All are luxury and limited edition. The Leopard looked at T'Challa who was wearing a costume that looks insane in this weather with the outdated sandals that T'Challa always said was 'traditional beauty and easy to move' is making Erik shivering down to his spine. Even though the costumes fit perfectly on T'Challa's body, showing his strong shoulders, slender waist and Kitten bubble butt Erik massage day after day. Unfortunately, it did not show enough skin and reduced most of Kitten sexiness.

But today

That will end

Erik and Shuri had dragged T'Challa from shop to shop in the magnificent shopping mall located in the heart of Paris - the fashion capital of the world. Anywhere they go, everyone turned around to look at three most gorgeous people walking around the big building. All girls were watching Erik Killmonger walking in a trendy outfit, a simple white T-shirt with a red-and-black bomber jacket, a pair of tight trousers revealing his sturdy legs and strong thighs, Air Jordan 1 Retro sports shoes and a light purple glass eyewear on his masculine face. Just look at how famous he is plus the advantage of being an Alpha. Shuri was wearing a white F*ck off printed shirt, a black leather skirt , a pair of ankles boots and tufted her hair on either side. Shuri looked both cheerful and cool at the same time. As for T'Challa, he looked uncomfortable in the costumes prepared by the other two, plain white T-shirts, black skinny jeans and his horrible sandals. This is the best effort of Killmonger and Shuri to make T'Challa not looks like he is prepared to go to the funeral.

Killmonger makes sure that no one lead eyes on his Kitten by making T'Challa less noticeable and focused on Erik and little princess. Still, there are some bitches who dare approach his Kitten and every time like that, the leopard shoots out the threatening looks as if to say 'Stay away you useless whore'

T'Challa was dragged from one store to another, try on thousands of different clothes, he did not know how long he had been staying here. Erik wickedly drag him into the underwear shop for women, at first T'Challa thought that Shuri wanted to go and in surprise of everybody inside the shop, Killmonger dare to grope Kitten chest to measure size, making T'Challa face go bright red and do not dare to look up.

'Wow, cousin, your breasts are really big, I wonder which style suitable to you cuz'

'N'Jadaka ... stop..your hands ... we are outside ... wait till we come back'

Shuri jerked Erik naughty hands, throwing him a scornful look.

'Hey Killmonger, do not harassed my brother in public . Now two of you get out of the area just for women '

Then Erik had to stop teasing T'Challa, what a shame. Today, the two have chosen for T'Challa several T-shirts, shorts, jeans with a variety of colors and different style, Erik actually picked him some torn jeans but T'Challa decided not to take it because it did not fit the image of a king and it was too revealing, a leopard pattern leather jacket, shoes just like the one Erik had. As he walked around, T'Challa saw a pair of sunglasses with a leopard print, he thought it would fit well with Erik so he bought the glasses for him.

In addition to the clothes, Erik personally prepared a special gift for T'Challa, which cost him sleepless nights to make in Shuri's lab. To get into that lab, Erik had to do everything to get princess approval. As Erik step in front of the lab main door, a pile of alarms roar loudly and the defense system intended to eliminate Erik Killmonger immediately. After Erik destroyed most of the alarm, Shuri dash out angrily and asked what business he has with her.

'What do you want, are you going to steal Wakanda's technology and bring it to the front line again?'

'No, I came here today to ask you a favor kiddo'

Shuri rolled her eyes to see if the person in front of her was Killmonger or not because he was the kind of person who never asked for help from anyone.

'What did you say, am I hear it correctly, are you Killmonger?'

Erik takes out a magic object from his pants pocket which could make Shuri allow him to enter the lab.

'This is Coachella's VIP tickets where viewers can interact, seeing famous celebrities in the world, such as Beyonce, Cardi B, The Weeknd ... Don't you wanna go here?'

'Don't think you can palm me with a ticket ...'

'Then, come along is a Disney Land unlimited play ticket that covers all of games in California Disney Land's and this Killmonger will help you sneak out without your brother and mother noticing'

Shuri looked with star shine in her bright eyes and snatched two tickets at Erik's hand immediately.

'Okay, just this time. Now tell me, Killmonger, what are you want me to do?'

Erik is not suck at making electronics devices, besides he also studies technology at MIT, but compared to little princess, he is far behind than her. He is asking Shuri for help in creating a nano bracelet that functions similarly to his and T'Challa transform necklace. It's not black panther suit but something much more interesting.

When T'Challa was dressed in his usual outfit , Erik grabbed his wrist, pulled lightly, and put on T'Challa wrist a small, gold-clad bracelet with leopard pattern on it. T'Challa raised his hand to see the bracelet more clearly.

'These nights you going to bed late because you were making this bracelet for me? I love it, thank you N'Jadaka '

'You would love it even more if you knew it can do this'

Erik order the kimoyo beads on his hand, the nanotechnology of T'Challa bracelet slowly activated, forming a pair of black cat ears and tail behind him. Erik grabbed the opportunity to film the scene he see and Shuri also asked him to record it to documentary purposes. With his skill, he only able to create motionless ears and tail, it seems like Shuri had upgraded his work. Must thanks her after this.

T'Challa touched the strange object on his head, feeling something moving behind his back. He has cat ears and tail!

'You look so cute my king, do you like my gift?'

'What ... what are you making? N'Jadaka, why do I have cat ears and tail'

'I made a nanotube capable of transforming into any form, clothes I want if I give orders. For example...'

As soon as Erik finished speaking, T'Challa suit was replaced by a long white skirt that tightly hugged his body, one side slitting up to his mid-thigh. Kitten shyly cover his body but Erik had already seen all the secret place.

'Look, cousin, isn't the bracelet I made is brilliant idea? Now Kitten, you look no different than a real female cat'

'N'Jadaka, what did you just create? Please change me back'

Erik smirked, pulling the other person's hand to fall into his embrace, his eyes looking carefully at the cat ears falling on T'Challa's head. The Leopard leans forward to bite T'Challa cat ears, trying to see if the king can feel anything. Feeling the sensation slowly coming down from the top, T'Challa startle, his mouth beginning to sound like a kitten meowing. The tail behind T'Challa voluntarily wrapped around Erik's thighs as tightly as it could. Erik moves to the bed, so Kitten sit on his laps and kiss him intensely, Erik hand tugging at the base of T'Challa's cat tail. With each touch which make him moan, T'Challa's body now has two more sensitive spots, causing him to twist his body involuntarily.

'Do the king like the dress I choose for you, there are many other styles I personally choose for you inside this bracelet. Your highness will have opportunities to try it on later'

T'Challa blushed, sighing as he saw the excited face just like a child of Erik.

'N'Jadaka, I do not know you have this kind of pervert fetish'

'Perverted? You call me a pervert but look down here * pull T'Challa dress up * your cock was soaking up my hands the entire time. You called me a pervert but it seems like your are more a pervert than me'

Erik jerks his hands up and down faster, leaving T'Challa moaning on his laps. The Leopard slowly took off his clothes but still keep T'Challa dress on. Kitten hugged Erik tightly, rubbing Erik's scar softly on his back as if to ease his long gone pain.

Erik slid his hand behind T'Challa back and began to put his fingers into T'Challa's wet hole, loosening it before get in. Erik put his entire length of his cock into T'Challa hole, causing Kitten tails and ears upright, unconsciously leaving two rows of red finger nails print on Erik's back. This time Erik is not moving, he wants to see Kitten moving on his own.

'Good Kitten, shake your ass on my cock'

T'Challa had no resistance to Erik anymore, now he can only able to follow Erik's words to please him. T'Challa tried to hold himself up, put his hands against Erik's tight chest muscles, then dropped himself down on Erik hard cock. T'Challa naturally has no experience sex and can only slightly shaking his hips. But T'Challa still feels insufficient, feeling that Erik has not reached the deepest place in his body, and the filling sensation is not as strong as it used to be, making T'Challa slightly clutching his cat's ears. T'Challa would never dare to say dirty words to beg Erik to fuck him but the gesture on his ear and tail is very honest. T'Challa's tail wrapped itself lightly on Erik's arm, hinting demand Erik.

As for Erik, he is actually enjoying the scene before his eyes. The king of Wakanda was shaking his hips on him, wearing a white dress hug tightly his sexy body, with a cat ears and a flexible tail that acted on its own. If the royal family see their king moaning under the traitor son, Erik is make sure to be turned into ashes. But of course, this lusty side of T'Challa was only for Erik to see alone. The Leopard has repeatedly breaking T'Challa rules, forcing him to beg Erik with dirty words, forcing him to act as a thirsty slut and T'Challa do it for a the sake of making Erik Killmonger happy. Erik lifted T'Challa's chin lightly so that his large brown eyes already filled with tear that looked at him.

'Are you feeling good Kitten? If you can pleasure yourself than it seems like you don't need my help'

Kitten hands on Erik's trembling, T'Challa's eyes now had more and more tear in it, his mouth saying more demanding words.

'No...please...N'Jadaka...I can't bear .. anymore. Please...'

'Very good Kitten, you should be more honest like this so that I know what you want, cuz'

Erik sat up and placed T'Challa under his body, slamming hard into the deepest part of T'Challa, making Kitten moan louder than before. The two of them make love to each other non stop for three round. Erik orders on his kimoyo beads to turn T'Challa ears and skirt back into a bracelet. Kitten lay in Erik's lap, gently stroking his hair.

'You seem like seeing me in women's clothes, don't you feel disgusted, I'm a man anyway?'

'I don't care what others think. I like to see you like this. You don't have to care what they think, just only care about what I think'

'Ah, come here, this bracelet has others kind. Try the cheongsam dress and then we have another round'

Erik ordered the beads and the bracelet transform into the traditional Chinese costume.

'N'Jadakaaaaaa'

In the meantime, Princess Shuri is having a good time at the concert.


	3. Chapter 3

Side story 3: T'Challa possession

Since Wakanda accepted foreign cultures, many new things had turned on the curiosity of Wakanda's princess. One day, Shuri came to see her brother; who was ruling the country that has an endless source of vibranium; demanding that she should be allowed to study as an exchange student. T'Challa finds it difficult to understand why his sister wants to go to school. With her intelligence which rumored to be far more than Tony Stark, Harvard or Cambridge are really willing to enroll her or invite her to teach for students despite her young age. Not only that, Shuri also does not need anyone to teach her because she can learn by herself and the results are much more effective.

'Why do you want to be an exchange student? Wakanda does not lack anything. Not to mention their technology has nothing new we can learn at the present time. So why did you make such a decision?'

'My brother, you don't understand me. Doesn't I always said that something is 'good but it does not mean it cannot be improved'? This time, too, I want to experience American culture. You know, after gathering materials of the study environment, the lifestyle of high school students, I see the student lifestyle is very curious to me. Why are they learning such easy programs? Why do they attend extracurricular activities? Why blonde girls are always the most famous and the most b*tchy? And what's 'cheerleading', do you know what it is?'

'What is 'cheerleading'? Does it part of school security?'

Shuri shakes her index finger from left to right in front of T'Challa face.

'No, it's not, my brother. According to my research, 'cheerleading' is a group gathered people with good mobility to cheer for the team in school sports competitions, increase their fighting spirit...etc. '

Shuri is telling her brother a lot of informations to T'Challa. The more the black panther listen, the more he can't process the information, it is the category his generation can't catch up. It's been a long time since he saw the light of excitement in his little sister eyes. Actually, getting Shuri to go to school is not a bad idea, she can learn more about the world outside, anyway, it brings more benefits than harms.

T'Challa nodded, agreed and permitted her to attend school as she wish, Shuri happily jump up and down, pointing her thumb up. T'Challa allows Shuri to be an exchange student for one year, if the situation getting worse, Shuri must immediately stop her study and return to Wakanda. There's one thing T'Challa has missed, in fact, all the information Shuri collected is from American films such as Mean Girls, Pitch Perfect and High School Musical.

T'Challa wonder how Shuri's student life will be.

Initially, T'Challa was very worried about his little sister because he had investigated some of the social ills can occurred at school. Every day, T'Challa would ask Shuri about everything at school and would make her come to the point of feeling annoyed, Shuri always had to repeat that she could manage herself. While attending school, Shuri equips herself with a vibranium-woven outfit that acts likely as black panther suit, when a force is applied, the garment will absorbs that force and transmits it in the form of energy pressures. She also disguised some pen-like plasma guns and some ultra-thin transmitters in her necklace. Of course, Shuri makes sure it just at the level of causing minor injuries and shock but not lethal.

Actually, she did not need that equipment because Shuri is a student loved by teachers and friends. Everyone is surprised by the intelligence of this new classmate. When Shuri entered the seminary in the second semester of year 2, everyone thought that the rural girl would not be able to catch up on her studies. Yet in just two or three extra class, the princess has mastered all knowledges to the extent that she can point out the mistake of the teacher. Not to mention Shuri is extremely sociable with her classmates, she is honored to be the new hot girl of the school.

After getting used to the new environment, Shuri drags her new friend Amy around the school to find the 'cheerleading' she seen in American films. Amy is a girl sitting next to Shuri in class, her green eyes as bright as leaves in the sun, her hair is the same color as the morning sunshine, her skin is pale white and black frame glasses one her beautiful face. Amy would look no different from a typical 'girl next door' if she takes the the glasses off. That changes Shuri's definition of blond haired girl who are considered to be delusional about being the center of the universe as in Mean Girls. Shuri registered her name on the cheerleading club, after some flexing moves, Shuri was admitted, and Amy was advised to be the manager of the team because it seemed she was not used to being physically active.

The mood of the princess is extremely good, every day she would tells the story at school to her mother and T'Challa. They are also happy to see Shuri enjoying her student life. Erik also contributed to the conversation, sharing his old experience to Shuri.

'Going to high school is surely the most fun. I was also part of the school football team'

'You're in a team? It's the first time I hear it. You are so clever, N'Jadaka '

'Gosh! I bet Killmonger always in reserve position and never play any official match so why feel so proud of it'. Shuri sarcasm.

Erik straightened up, flexed his arm muscles, kissed on the results of his hard training.

'Little princess must be joking, in my year, the team is achieving many trophy like stars in the sky. All thanks to this Killmonger '

T'Challa looked at Erik, gazing passionately at the Leopard with admire eyes. Shuri can't handle this unacceptable scene anymore and decided to go to her room to dress up and leave the two of them together.

Shuri went to school like usual, sat down to learn something for elementary school students, had lunch with Amy, and attended club activities. Suddenly, Shuri came up with an idea to surprise Amy because she did not expose her true identity here. The princess is believed her close friend enough that she wouldn't has any ill intend to Wakanda and would allow Amy to visit her house.

Shuri asks her if she wants to go to her house, Amy agrees. Shuri led her to the small forest behind the school, turn off the invisible mode of the aircraft and quickly put Amy inside. Amy does not even know who Shuri is, why there's a spaceship here, what's going on, a white smoke flew to her face and made Amy pass out instantly. Shuri wanted to minimize Wakanda's whereabouts, so she took a little of her anesthesia and use on Amy before leaving.

After a while, Amy slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw is a white ceiling with intricate gold trim. She jerked herself up, her head slightly shocked because of the side effects of the drug, looking to see Shuri is standing next to a tall person, dressed in a courtly black costume, his necklace is shaped like some animal tooth that she did not know what animal is from, deep brown eyes the same as Shuri, his brows slightly frown but still looks strangely noble. Amy spoke softly to Shuri, the princess stopped talking and ran to the bed beside Amy.

'Are you okay, I'm sorry I have to put you to sleep for a while'

'Where am I Shuri?'

'Welcome to Wakanda and this is my home.'

Amy looked around impatiently, still unable to believe what her eyes see. This magnificent place was the home of the new student. She rubbed her eyes a few more times to make sure she did not dream.

'I'm must be dreaming, had I die and go to heaven'

'Haha, you're not dreaming *pinch Amy cheek*, see, you can feel just fine. Actually, I have something to say. I am the princess of Wakanda and just ad you think, I'm hella rich'. Shuri teased her friend.

The tall man walks over to Amy, introducing himself. He folded his arms to greet in Wakanda tradition greeting in front of his chest and slightly lowered his head.

"Welcome to Wakanda. Let me introduce yourself, my name is T'Challa, the king of this beautiful country '

Amy's head became more and more confused. Is Wakanda the country on the news announce that it will open to let others country to begin transaction? Shuri watched as her friend was still struggling in her own thoughts, and she began to explain to Amy some important information, of course ignoring the weapons and vibranium parts. Shuri begins to lead Amy to visit the palace and introduce Amy to her family members.

Walking through the gym, Shuri and Amy encounter a man as tall as the king, he is half naked, his skin has some strange dotting scars, drops of sweat flowing down his brown skin, a small towel wrapped around the neck for convenience. He looked at the princess and moved his gaze to the one standing next to Shuri. He threw a bottle of water in his hand to Amy to grab it, as if to treat a guest some tea. Amy looked at him blankly.

'Wow, you have a friend so soon? I thought that our little princess won't be able to make friends with your stubborn personality like a child'

'I don't need you to worry about my business. Let's go Amy, leave him alone'

'But ... but he has not introduced himself yet ... Shuri slowed down, I can't keep up'

Shuri leads Amy into her room, Amy can tell the princess room is twice as big as Amy's room, making her a little dizzy from the amazing scene. The two of them sat down for a while, and Amy could not hide the curiosity about the man.

'Who were we meeting in the gym yesterday? He looks like a good man.'

'That Bastard!? Are you crazy? Amy, how can you see anything good in Killmonger. Why both my brother and you all say that?'

Amy thought in her mind, so his name was Killmonger, what a weird name

From that day on, Amy always wanted Shuri to invite her to the palace to see Erik more. She also prepared herself more dress up to make Erik pay attention to her. Every now and then she meets Erik, she speaks with her sweetest voice again, using light-headed flutters, blinking shyly at him. Any man who looks at Amy's beautiful features will be distracted but the Leopard is not one of them. He only considers Amy as a young child come to play, not to mention blond, thin skinny girl is not his taste, he would prefer it to be be full and bouncing * think of T'Challa ass * when hit or squeeze in his hands.

But T'Challa did not think so. He did not know that one day he would saw a girl flirting with his Erik. He's also good at guessing Amy's purpose. Every time Kitten saw Amy wearing revealing clothes, her hair was long and dangling while she was moving, her sweet voice as if to seduce anybody. Looks like Amy is having a thing for Erik. Leopard looks very happy when talking with Amy, T'Challa also saw those two have intimate gestures. That night, as Erik was lying on T'Challa's lap as usual, he pretended to ask for a random question to get some information.

'How is your mission, N'Jadaka, everything all right?'

Erik looked absently at the screen of his phone, nodding that everything was fine. T'Challa continued to ask.

"Recently I see Shuri seem to be in a good mood, letting her go to school was the right choice. Not to mention she has make a friend. I think Amy is a good kid, though sometimes I'm a bit worried about whether she keeps the secret of Shuri being the princess of Wakanda or not. And what about you, N'Jadaka?

'Amy? I see that she is a good blonde who is harmless, so she isn't someone to worry about, Kitten. She's a lovable girl... Ack! ... Brother, you make me game over'

Listening to Erik's compliments to Amy, T'Challa was a little shaky with anger. He bowed his head down, kiss Erik indicating the intention.

'N'Jadaka ... today ... we don't do that?'

Erik looked at Kitten, why did T'Challa invite him now, but he doesn't complain because he was very amused with Kitten action. He sat up, tucked T'Challa down, his hands holding the king's hand and kissing Little Cat in a fierce manner.

'Today you are very intimidating, I will f*ck you until you cannot stand'

So the two men having their way until dawn, Leopard leave a long line of bites, kiss marks from T'Challa neck to his calf. Normally he would put his collar up to hide his neck. But today, T'Challa uncovered the top of his outfit near his collarbone, revealing numerous traces on his elongated neck. T'Challa had said Shuri to invited Amy today to come and play, and to let Amy know that Erik had already belonged to him.

Shuri's plane was back, T'Challa personally came out to pick up his sister, and T'Challa isn't forget the gentle smile on his face. For Shuri, the scene on his neck wasn't strange, Amy see it, blush and turned away, talking quickly and drifting off to Shuri room. Talking to Shuri for a while, Amy says she wants to go to the bathroom but she is actually looking for Erik, her main purpose is to get Erik to be her boyfriend.

Walking along the long shiny black corridor, she suddenly saw the familiar figure is entering a room. She followed quietly and see the scene of Shuri brother and Erik are talking. She stood at the door and listened to them.

'Kitten looks really sexy today, you want everyone to know how many times I f*ck that tight hole of your last night, cuz'

With his sharp sense, T'Challa knew someone was standing outside the door. He smiled at Erik, gently wrapping his arms around Erik shoulders, and pressing his lips on the other person's lips. Erik also embraces T'Challa's waist, pulling him closer to him. In that fierce kiss, T'Challa looked at the girl's silhouette behind Erik, throwing Amy a look of the winner. Leopard cut off the kiss, biting down at the old marks he left last night, making the wound deeper. In Erik eyes only has T'Challa, it was the eyes that Amy had never seen on Erik.

T'Challa hugged Erik, his eyes still on the girl standing motionless in front of the door, his mouth mumbling words only Amy can read.

 _'Erik is mine'_

Amy ran to Shuri's room, her eyes slightly watery. When she met Shuri she cried out loud.

'Hu..hu ... your brother ... is really ... mean'

Shuri did not know what was going on, she can only hugg Amy and comforting her.

This is the result for those who dare to come near Erik.

Because

All of T'Challa belong to Erik

And all of Erik belong to T'Challa.


End file.
